Rampant Rabbit
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: OneShot.  Usagi grew up to be a vet and really does love animals, so much so that mamoru's new nickname is now 'rampant rabbit', though he is aptly named.


Disclaimer: I do not these characters (unfortunately), only this story line

Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

The blonde sat watching the rabbits hopping laughing to herself, they had grown used to her presence, she did spend most of her free time here after all, and they had become used to going to her if they had an ailment - she would take them to her vet practice and then release them back to the wild once they had recovered. They always made her smile, because they were always so carefree, enjoying life to the full, maybe that was why the nickname? You see the reason she was laughing was because the rabbits reminded her of her boyfriend. Not because of the whole 'rampant rabbit' thing, though that was definitely true, but because of the nickname he had for her; 'usako', sweet rabbit.

She heard a manly chuckle from behind her. "Here again Usako?"

"Of course, where else where would I be?"

"Hmm…maybe my apartment?"

"Rampant rabbit," she muttered.

He laughed sexily. "Why do you always call me that?"

"I have a rabbit based nickname, why shouldn't you?"

"Well when you look at it that way…"

"Though I could call you twiterpated if you prefer?"

"I think I prefer 'rampant rabbit'. Why all he animal phrases lately? I would have thought you'd want to get away from work," he remarked, putting his arms around her from behind so she was sitting in his lap.

She shrugged. "I love my work. But then again so do you."

"True," he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

"Not here," she gasped softly. "We'll scare the bunnies."

"Trust you to worry about animals when I'm so hard just from having you in my lap."

She laughed sexily, turning him on even more. She rubbed her ass against his crotch. "So you are. But I wouldn't want my reputation of being hard to get tarnished by my letting you do me in the woods."

"Please Usako," he begged. "I need to feel you, to taste you, to enter you. I've had a terrible day."

"You are just going to have to wait until we get back to your apartment, you waited years to have me in your bed, what happened to that patient man?"

"He disappeared the minute I felt how truly amazing you were."

She laughed again, feeling his cock twitch against her ass. "I suppose we could leave now, but there is no way in hell you are going to do me up against a tree, a girl's got to have her standards."

With that she found herself being dragged by her eager boyfriend out of the woods and to his car, where he drove that much like a maniac it was a wonder that they weren't pulled over. He pulled her into his apartment and took her into his arms, kissing her neck.

"You can't even wait until we get to the bedroom?" she whispered softly.

"No," he replied hoarsely. "I need you now."

She responded to his urgency, her lust flaring in response to his. She leaned into him as he softly bit her neck, rubbing her lower stomach against his crotch.

He groaned deeply, his mouth leaving her as he ripped her clothes away from her body, making her groan.

She tugged on his shirt. "I need you naked Mamoru, now," she ordered hotly, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning once again.

He readily obeyed, pulling her against his body again as he kissed her lips, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened for him and he delved his tongue into her mouth, exploring and teasing, making her burn for denying him release earlier.

They broke apart and she pouted. "I am so going to get you back for that Mamoru," she declared. "I am going to make you beg so much you'll be hoarse tomorrow."

With that she marched into the bedroom, him following her automatically. She knelt next to the bed and retrieved a box from under it. Mamoru knew what this meant, he was about to get tortured.

Using the extra strength she gained from being Sailor Moon Usagi pushed Mamoru down onto the bed and tied him to the bed by attaching cloths to his wrists and ankles and the nearest bedposts. She leant over him, not touching even an inch of skin to his and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember last time Mamoru?" He nodded mutely. "Tell me what happened."

"You rang both of us in sick and kept me tied to the bed all day."

"Mm," she hummed. "That was a good day. I had you begging before you were tied up an hour. Beg me to let you go now and I just might, it depends on how well you do it."

"Please Usako, I want to touch you, I need to touch you."

"Ooh sorry, that just wasn't good enough."

"God Usagi! You love doing this to me!" he accused.

"That's right I do. And until I feel you have suffered enough and begged enough to be set free then I'll release you. And Mamoru, you know I always get what I want."

His breath came out shakily, he would never admit it aloud unless he was tied like this but he loved it when his little Usako decided to dominate him like this, he saw a side of her that he rarely got to see.

She reached behind her and pulled one of her favourite items out of the box; a blindfold. It was a dark blue colour that matched his eyes perfectly and it was impossible to see through. She put it on him, clamping her mouth shut to keep from groaning, she loved teasing him without him having any inkling of what she was going to do next.

She spent the longest time that she ever had with him, teasing all his sensitive spots, licking the back of his knees, biting just below his earlobe, kissing underneath his chin, all to make him moan and groan and writhe upon the bed sheets.

"Usagi please…"

"Please what?"

"Please do something, you don't have to let me go but please stop teasing me Usagi."

"Not going to happen," she remarked with a smirk. "And what do you call me?"

"Mistress," he gasped out after she squeezed his dick harshly.

"Good slave," she cooed, stroking his cock gently. "Now are you going to beg or do I have to tease you for another two hours?" she asked still stroking his cock.

"Please Mistress, please release me, please, please Mistress I beg of you," he choked out, pleasure invading his brain.

"Keep going," she commanded squeezing his dick again.

"Please! Mistress I need to feel you, if I don't soon I'll die."

"That's an exaggeration," she stated. "And you know how I hate exaggerations."

"I'm sorry Mistress, so sorry, but it feels like I will."

She ignored him and carried on stroking his cock gently, knowing that he was becoming close. She brought him to the edge and stopped.

"God! Please Mistress! Please let me go! I want to fuck you so badly! Please let me Mistress please!"

She grinned to herself, deciding that she had tortured him enough for the day.

She took off the blindfold and kissed him sweetly, signalling that the less dominant bed partner was back and was going to give him a release. She undid the ties binding him and laid down on her back, knowing that he was so horny now that nothing but sex would satisfy him.

He thrust into her without warning and she cried out.

"God you're so wet Usako," he moaned. "So wet but so tight."

All she could do was moan in reply as he thrust his cock into her again and again, hitting that sweet spot inside precisely. "Oh God Mamoru! Faster!"

He readily complied, gripping her thighs so hard he knew she'd be bruised tomorrow and that spurred him on even faster, knowing that she would carry a mark of what they had done for days afterwards. He continued to thrust deep into her, both of them moaning deeply from the sensations flowing through them.

"MAMORU!" she cried as her orgasm hit her, clenching her around his cock.

He thrust one final time inside her, screaming her name as he buried his seed deep within her.

They lay collapsed in a sweaty heap, their breathing ragged.

"Wow," she breathed, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah," he replied, putting his arms possessively around her waist. "I really am a rampant rabbit aren't I?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But you're _my_ rampant rabbit."

The End


End file.
